The Daugther I Never Had
by showtunediva
Summary: Mrs Pugh and Grace's mother/daughter relationship from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. Hope you all enjoy. I own no rights to characters from Annie. Rated K for mild language.
1. The Daughter I Never Had

**The Daughter I Never Had**

**A Mrs. Pugh/Grace Fan fiction**

I found the mother/daughter relationship between Mrs. Pugh and Grace in **Maybe** to be very interesting. This is from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. Hope you all enjoy. I own no characters from Annie.. believe me if I did the story would have turned out much differently. Set after the events of the 1982 movie.. which I have only seen bits and pieces of.

Raising three sons I found myself always wanting a daughter. My oldest son is married and has two children of his own both sons. Hopefully one of these days I'll have a granddaughter.

I remember the first day that Grace Farrell came to work for Mr. Warbucks. She looked very businesslike yet somewhat shy and reserved. I wondered what made her so shy so I decided to take her under my wing. She's really quite a wonderful girl. Over the six years she's been working here we've become incredibly close. I found out with in the three weeks of her starting to work here that she lost her parents within six months of each other between her sophomore and junior year in college. Her parents raised her very well. A very smart, savvy and respectable young woman. From that point forward I had an open door policy with her. She could always come to me with any problem that she had no matter what it was.

On one such occasion she admitted to me that she had feelings for Mr. Warbucks. She had never developed any kind of feelings toward a man before and I kind of figured that she had a little crush on him. "Helen, I really want to keep things professional and not let these silly feelings affect my work. They probably don't mean much anyway… especially if they're not reciprocated."

"And just how do you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"If he does he doesn't have a great way of showing it."

I patted her arm. "Don't worry sweetheart. He'll come around eventually."

Annie's kidnapping certainly escalated things between Oliver and Grace. I could tell that Grace really cared for that child as much as Oliver does. In another late night conversation we had after the kidnapping Grace went into detail about the events of the kidnapping.

"In that moment we were watching her on the bridge we were both so scared Helen. I thought for sure we were going to lose her. I think Oliver felt the same way."

Grace was obviously distraught over this, so distraught it seemed that tears were starting to form in her eyes. I took her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"This child obviously means a great deal to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. She means a great deal to Oliver too."

"Have you ever considered marrying Oliver?"

Grace pulled out of our embrace and looked at me completely stunned.

"Well I haven't even been totally honest about my feelings for him yet but yes, I honestly think I do want to marry him. Annie and I are already so close to each other. It would be wonderful if I could be her mother."

"Remember what I said the other day. He'll come around eventually, just be patient."

Grace kissed me softly on the cheek. "Don't worry Helen, I will."

I guess you could say patience finally paid off. One day a few weeks ago Mr. Warbucks had a sort of emotional outburst about the incident on the bridge where he almost lost Annie. Grace would later tell me that she consoled him and told him that she loved Annie just as much as he did and understood his feelings about coming so close to losing her. I'm not much for spying on people but I watched them quietly from the doorway of the office and saw Oliver pull Grace close to him on the couch. They sat in silence for a good long while and then Oliver finally spoke.

"Grace, you care for Annie a great deal don't you?"

Grace nodded and whispered "And for you too."

Oliver was shocked to hear this. "Really?"

Grace smiled. "Yes. The truth is Oliver I've loved you for a long time but I was always scared to confess my feelings."

"Why?"

"Mostly because I thought it would look bad for business if you started to date your secretary."

Oliver leaned in and kissed Grace on her cheek.

"This may sound crazy but I love you too."

Grace was quiet for a minute and then I think she noticed I was watching them through the door.

"Can you hang on a second?" she said.

"Certainly."

Grace got up from the couch and joined me in the hallway.

"Helen, you don't need to spy on us. I'll tell you everything later on I promise."

I patted her on the shoulder. "I wasn't meaning to make you uncomfortable sweetheart. I just think this is so exciting."

Grace kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, it is very exciting but as I said I'll tell you about it later."

I smiled as Grace went back into the office and shut the door behind her.

About 40 minutes later there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in Grace." I said.

Grace opened the door all smiles.

"You were so right about being patient Helen! As it turns out Oliver has the same feelings for me."

I patted a spot next to me on the bed and she sat down.

"So do I hear wedding bells?" I asked.

"He hasn't officially proposed yet but I think he probably will soon."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't be happier for your darling."

Grace snuggled in close to me. This gave me a sense of warmth I was never too familiar with.

"I love you very much Helen."

I rubbed her back, happy with the closeness between us. She was like the daughter I never had.

She kissed my cheek, waiting for my response.

I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too Grace."

Oliver proposed to Grace a few days later and they decided to waste no time planning their wedding. With Annie's adoption being finalized Oliver knew that he wanted Grace to be his wife and Annie's mother. I could tell that Grace was overjoyed and I was very happy for her.

On the day of the wedding I went into her room as she was getting ready. She seemed lost in thought. It didn't take me too long to notice that she had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you should be happy on a day like today. Why so glum?"

I immediately wish I could take back the question for I already knew the answer.

Grace looked embarrassed for crying but she didn't speak.

"Missing your mother?" I whispered.

Grace simply nodded her head.

I took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come darling, let's sit on the bed."

Grace's soft crying turned into gut wrenching sobs.

I would never expect to pull a 31 year old woman into my lap but I think the inner child in her was starting to come out… a child who misses her mother terribly and needed comfort.

Grace's arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her face into my stomach.

"I just really wish my mother was here Helen. I know she would love seeing me so happy."

I rub my hand up and down her back. "Both your parents would be proud of you I would expect."

"They would adore Annie too."

I smiled at her. "I have no doubt in my mind that they absolutely would."

Grace just sat there in the safety of my arms for twenty minutes crying. I rocked her back and forth rubbing her back and stroking her hair all the while.

I pulled a handkerchief from my apron pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

"Gracie Liz?" I said calling her by the short versions both of her first and middle name which had become my pet name for her.

She looked up at me, not saying anything.

I took her hand in mine. "I know I can't replace your mother and I'm not trying to but if you'll let me I would like to help you get ready for the wedding."

Grace slid out of my lap and next to me on the bed and put her arm around me.

"I'd like that very much." she whispered.

"Then come my dear, let's dry those tears and begin. We only have 20 minutes to make you look stunning you know."

Grace kissed my cheek. "I love you Helen."

I looked at her lovingly. Wiping the stray hairs from her forehead and the last specks of tears from her eyes, I laid a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Grace, more than you will ever know."


	2. Overcoming An Obstacle

**Overcoming An Obstacle**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 2**

A/N: This is the events of my recent collaboration with Mandalicious **Overcoming Obstacles** from Mrs. Pugh's perspective.

In the fall of 1936 a firestorm of emotion ravaged through our household. Molly was diagnosed with dyslexia in mid-September.. not longer after the school year started. Grace took things the hardest.

On the day she found out the diagnosis we went to my room to have one of our famous chats. She was beside herself. The minute I shut the door behind us she threw herself down on the bed.

I rubbed her back comfortingly. "Grace Liz?"

She looked up at me.

"Come here baby."

Slowly, she came over to me and I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair.

"Oh Mama, I feel so lost I don't know what to do."

"Molly's dyslexia diagnosis has you tied up in knots doesn't it?"

All Grace could do was nod.

I let her sit in my lap for about 10 minutes rocking her gently.

"She told me that kids in her class have been teasing her because of her dyslexia."

"Some children can just be so cruel." I said shaking my head.

"I want her to be happy in school Mama. I don't want to her feel alone or like an outcast because of her disability."

"I'm sure her teacher must be aware that the teasing is going on and is doing something to control it."

"I would hope so… I hope there are some kids in her class that will be willing to try to help with her reading."

"How many kids are in Molly's class?"

"Probably about 24."

"I'm sure for every one child that makes fun of her there must be one or two that would be willing to help her with her reading."

Fresh tears fell from Grace's cheeks. I pulled out my handkerchief and quickly dabbed at them.

"Shh, darling, things will be alright."

"I know I have to be strong for Molly but when she told me she was being teased my heart just broke in half."

"Well hopefully since you found out about the disability in the earlier stages you'll be able to get the right kind of treatment so that way it will be easier for her to deal with later in life."

"That's another thing I'm confused about. What kind of treatments would there be?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. Have you and Oliver considered homeschooling her?"

Grace looked up at me shocked. "The thought never crossed our minds. We certainly don't want to isolate her."

"You won't be. I'm sure she'll make friends in school eventually. She's a sweet girl. If you decide to homeschool her she can still have her friends over her for play dates and parties."

"Alright, I'll discuss this with Oliver and see what he says… he might not like the idea."

"Are you going to meet with Molly's teacher about the teasing?"

"Yes, sometime later this week I'm hoping."

Grace kissed my cheek.

"I love you Mama."

I stroked back the stray hairs on Grace's forehead and returned the kiss.

"I love you too my beautiful precious girl."

A month later at the end of October a few days between Annie's birthday Grace came home from parent / teacher conferences completely distraught. I made her some fresh tea and brought it up to her and Oliver's room right away. I knocked on the door.

"Grace Liz, sweetheart I brought you some tea."

I was met by nothing by gut wrenching sobs from the other side of the door.

I let myself in and put the pot of tea on the dresser. Grace was under her covers already in her pajamas.

"Lay down with me." She whispered.

I obliged and almost immediately after I settled down under the covers she curled into my side.

"What's wrong precious?"

"Oh Mama, Mrs. Richards said that Molly's reading and writing has not improved very much over the last month. She's says that home schooling her will be the best option."

"Gracie Liz, this is what is best for Molly. We can all help her achieve success if we watch her at home. This will work out the best for her in the long run."

"I know, but I just hate seeing her struggle so much and hearing that she is still being bullied."

"On the positive side she does have friends now that stick up for her."

Grace smiled through her tears. "I am so grateful that Molly has found a great support system among Jamie Erikson and her group of friends."

"Don't you cry my sweetest angel, Mama's here."

Grace's sobs did not let up. I rubbed her back until she quieted.

"I love you very much." Grace whispered.

"I love you too my beautiful Gracie Liz, you are my whole world." I laid a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Back To School Fears

**Back To School Fears**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 3**

**A/N**: Okay I have to admit I am kind of lazy and do not really have much inspiration to write new fan fiction. Basically what I am doing for this story is rewriting chapters from previous stories in Mrs. Pugh's perspective. This is a combined perspective of chapters 9 & 10 of my story **Family.** I own no characters from Annie. As a refresher Family is set three years after the end of the 1999 movie. By this point Annie is 14 & going into 9th grade and Molly who was adopted by Oliver and Grace at the end of my story **Forever Changed** is 10 and going into 6th grade. The story was originally intended to be a oneshot but I just **ADORE** this pairing. Also please note I am super busy right now between work and the play I am so chapter 6 of Holiday Memories will not be posted until the 2nd week of December. Thanks in advance for your patience!

It was a mild mid-August morning I was making breakfast and Grace was at the table sipping coffee and reading the New York Times. Annie came into the kitchen looking very anxious about something.

"Good morning Mom."

Grace smiled "Good morning Annie."

"Good morning Mrs. Pugh."

I smiled "Good morning Annie. You're just in time for breakfast."

Annie sat down at the table. Grace noticed her look of anxiety right away.

"Still nervous about starting high school sweetheart?"

Annie nodded.

"What's your biggest fear?"

Annie was silent. She looked like she was methodically planning what she should say. I placed her breakfast plate in front of her.

"I have quite a few actually."

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Grace.

First off, the high school is such a bigger building than the middle school. What if I get lost?"

I smiled.

"Annie, love do you remember when you first to came to stay here for Christmas three years ago and how big you thought the house was?"

"Yeah, how is that the same?"

"Think of the high school in that way.. a place that's big and scary when you first arrive but will seem smaller once you get used to it."

Grace smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I couldn't have phrased that better."

Annie nodded. "Okay, secondly I just got my schedule in the mail and I have no classes together with any of my friends. I'm kind of nervous to meet new people."

Grace smiled at Annie "I have no doubt in my mind that you will have no problem making friends darling. You are the most outgoing person that I know."

"What if I don't fit in anywhere?"

"You'll find that special group of friends who will see you for the caring and intelligent person that you are. I said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"And what about boys?"

Grace smiled at her daughter playfully. "What about boys?"

"How will I know which one is the right one for me?"

I took Annie's hands in mine.

"Annie, you are still very young. You'll have a long time to find that special someone. Don't rush things. Patience is important."

Once again Grace smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back knowing that she remembered that was the same advice I had given to her when she had told me she had feelings for Oliver.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Definitely!" Annie smiled at us gratefully and then went back to eating her breakfast.

Once she was done and had cleared her plate she got up and whispered something into my ear. Grace smiled. I had a feeling she and Annie must be up to something. Once she told me her secret a smile spread across my face and I hugged Annie tightly. Annie skipped out of the kitchen to get ready for the day.

"Did she tell you that sees you as grandmother figure to her?" Grace asked.

I got up and put her arm around Grace. "She most certainly did. How long have you known that?"

"Since she was working on her family tree project in March. I think things have just been so hectic since then she hasn't gotten the chance to tell you until right now."

I rubbed Grace's back. "I know how special Annie is to you darling. I am so happy she thinks of me a grandmother figure. We should do something together sometime... just the three of us."

Grace grinned widely and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I think she'd absolutely love that. I love you Helen."

I gave Grace a squeeze. "I love you too sweetheart."

About one week later Grace came into my room after tucking Annie and Molly into bed looking very concerned. I was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Come darling, let's chat." I patted the bed next to me pulling the covers back.

Grace climbed in bed next to me and curled into my side. I love the sense of closeness we share.. very much.

"What's on your mind my dear?"

"I'm just so worried about Molly."

"What's got you so worried?"

"Well she's so nervous about starting school… going to middle school is a big deal."

"That's normal darling. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Oliver and I have noticed she's had somewhat of a difficult time adjusting to new social situations. What if she has trouble making friends?"

I stroked Grace's hair back from her forehead. " Molly is a very sweet and friendly girl. I have no doubt in my mind she'll have any trouble making friends."

Grace sighed. "I hope you're right Helen."

"I love you Gracie Liz."

Grace looked like she was about to say something but she was holding back.

"Why the hesitation my dear?"

Grace looked embarrassed. "It's quite silly really."

I looked at her.. waiting patiently.

"It's just you've been like a mother to me all this time but I've been so afraid to call you Mom."

I nodded. "Grace, sweetheart I know I could never replace your mother in your heart but you are so special to me."

"Helen, you're special to me too. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

I waited patiently. Grace was silent.

" I love you Gracie Liz." I whispered.

Grace swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears were glistening in her eyes

"I love you too Mama.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" I said smiling.

Grace shook her head. I felt her embrace tighten around me.

I rubbed her back until she fell asleep then I kissed her on the top of the head.

"Good night baby girl. Sweet dreams."


	4. The Surgury

**The Surgery**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 4**

**A/N**: For reference please read Erm31323's story **Forever and Always. **It's quite the tearjerker and is where the inspiration for this chapter comes from. Her stories are set after the 1982 movie and mine are set after the 1999 movie. I own no characters from Annie. Elizabeth,Mary David and Maggie Warbucks are all ERM3123's original characters.

Things have been quite insane in this household since Grace disappeared. I was so happy to find out the Oliver found her. I really wish he hadn't gotten into that messy situation with William Bennett then all of this would have never happened. Oliver was really concerned about her safety and the safety of the baby. I was too. I prayed every night that Grace would be alright.

Annie was very scared after Grace was kidnapped. I could tell she was really anxious about Grace and angry with herself that they had exchanged harsh words with each other before she disappeared. One evening after dinner she knocked on my door looking close to tears.

"Come here Annie." I said.

Annie ran in to my open arms and I rocked her back and forth.

I let her sit there stroking her curls back.

"Oh Mrs. Pugh, I wish I never said those mean things to Mom. It's my entire fault she disappeared."

I pulled a handkerchief out of my apron pocket and dabbed at her tear stained cheeks.

"Sweetie pie, you shouldn't blame yourself. Your mother's disappearance is not your fault. Someone with a very mean heart took her away."

"Is she ever coming back?"

I kissed her forehead. "Of course she is darling. She loves you very much and she would never abandon you. Your father went to go find her."

"Why would the bad man take her away?"

I shrugged. "Some people don't think before they act I suppose."

"Do you think he is going to hurt Mom and the baby?"

I squeezed her close to me. "I hope not… I hope to God nothing bad happens to her or the baby."

Grace ended up giving birth to twins David and Margaret. Grace and Oliver decided to shorten Margaret's name to Maggie which I like a whole lot better. David was both strong and healthy but there were complications with Maggie's birth. Grace lost a lot blood during Maggie's birth and had to go into surgery soon after getting to the hospital. I was beside myself with nerves and fear. To say the least there was a lot tension in the Warbucks household. I think Oliver was scared we going to lose Grace. We all were. He didn't dare show it because he had to be strong for Annie. I could tell she was scared about the possibility of losing her mother and things going left unsaid between them after their fight.

On another evening after dinner she came into my room looking very anxious.

"Mrs. Pugh, do you think Mom is ever going to get better?"

"Of course dear. Why would you ask such a question?"

"I hear you guys talking in low whispers and it doesn't seem that way to me. I'm really scared."

'This child is very intuitive.' I thought to myself.

I pulled Annie into my lap.

"My dear little girl, your mother is fighting for her life. I am positive that she'll get through this."

Annie looked at me, close to tears.

"Do you think she forgives me for all the mean things I said to her?"

"Oh Annie, of course she does. I don't think she would stay mad at you this whole time."

"She knows that I love her right?"

I smiled. "Yes sweetheart, she does and she loves you too. You have to stay strong for her alright?"

Annie nodded.

"I love you Mrs. Pugh."

I stroked the curls from her forehead and laid a gentle kiss on it. "I love you too Annie. We all love you so much."

There was one day I just couldn't take it anymore. I was making a second batch of pancakes for Annie and her cousin Mary for breakfast and I felt a wave of emotion wash over me. I couldn't focus on baking so instead I sat down in the pantry and started to cry. I was really hoping that Annie or Mary wouldn't come looking for me and find me in this emotional state. Luckily Oliver was the one to find me. He had just come home from the hospital where he had checked on Grace.

"Helen, I know you're upset about Grace. We all are." He said softly.

I looked at him for comfort. "Has her situation improved?"

Oliver looked as if he'd aged ten years in the last 48 hours or so. He shook his head.

"Well, she's out of surgery now and recovering. She lost so much blood during Maggie's birth. It's hard to believe how much blood she lost."

I looked up at him.

" I think Annie is the most worried about her you know."

Oliver was shocked. "What has she said to you? She hasn't spoken to me about this at all."

"Well, you do remember they had a fight before Grace disappeared?"

Oliver nodded.

"She still feels the disappearance is her fault and thinks that Grace is still upset with her."

Oliver looked at me sadly.

"I've told her none of this is her fault… that she shouldn't be blaming herself."

I nodded. "I told her the same thing."

"Did you tell her Grace loves her very much?"

I nodded again. "Sir, do you think she'll be alright?"

Oliver hugged me tightly. "We all need to keep praying. You know as well as I that she's strong and a fighter. She'll get through this."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so happy she has you sir. I don't know what she'd do without you."

Oliver smiled at me sadly "And I don't exactly know what I'd do without her so I'm hoping to God she survives."

I hugged Oliver tightly.

"Well, I should be getting back to the hospital so Elizabeth can be here with the girls. Will you keep them busy until she gets back?"

I smiled "Of course sir. I love it when Annie and Mary help me in the kitchen."

As Oliver left I looked up at the ceiling, whispering to the empty room 'Oh Grace, darling, please get better. We all need you here. I love you so much.'

Two weeks passed and Grace's condition did not improve. We all had the feeling that Grace was going to die. Annie was taking things the absolute hardest and I felt terrible for her.

I went into her room to tuck her into bed and she looked very sad.

"Mrs. Pugh will you lay down with me like Mom always did?"

I smiled. "Of course darling."

Once I was confortable under the covers I pulled Annie close to me.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not very well." Annie whispered.

I stroked the little girl's curls back and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Annie, I'm so proud of you for staying so strong and your mother would be proud of you too."

Annie looked at me, her eyes welling with tears.

"Mrs. Pugh, is Mom going to die?"

I shrugged. "It's quite possible but I am really hoping she's able to pull through."

Annie burst into tears. I pulled her into my arms and let her sit there."

"Shh, sweetheart."

"I just don't want Mom to hate me Mrs. Pugh."

I looked at her square in eye.

"Annie, your mother forgives you for what you said to her before she was kidnapped. You have to realize she loves you."

"She does?"

"Of course she does sweetie pie."

Annie continued to cry and I rocked her in my arms until she fell asleep.

I looked at the ceiling of Annie's room. "Please god, give me a sign that my darling Grace will be alright. This little girl needs her mother."

On a Wednesday night during dinner we got the dreaded phone from Oliver's father that we needed to be at the hospital right away. It was that moment I knew that my beautiful Grace Elizabeth was going to leave us.. though all along I had been hoping for a better outcome.

Things seemed to pass by me in a blur. I just couldn't believe that Grace was going to die..nor did I want to. We took separate cars. Oliver rode with Annie and I rode with Oliver's sister Elizabeth and her daughter Mary.

Elizabeth looked at me sadly.

"How are you Helen?" she whispered.

"Fine as I can be given the circumstances." I replied.

She squeezed my hand. " Grace told me how close the two of you were. I really can't imagine what you must be feeling."

I returned the squeeze. "Yes, Elizabeth Grace meant a great deal to me. If we lose her tonight I will be devastated."

When we arrived at the hospital a nurse stopped Oliver.

"Mr. Warbucks, I'm sorry but it's after visiting hours. Children aren't allowed."

Oliver glared at her. "Isn't true that my wife is dying? The children should see her if this is the case."

The nurse nodded.

Oliver turned to me. " Helen, did you want some time alone with Grace before the rest of us go in?"

I nodded, choking back tears.

The room was dark and dreary. All I could hear was the heart monitor blipping. It didn't show very many signs of life.

I walked over to Grace's bedside and took her hand.

"Grace darling, it's Helen. I know you can't respond but please listen. I know you won't be with us much longer. I wanted to let you know that Annie has been heartbroken over your argument. She wants you to know that she loves you. Watch over her from heaven and be her guardian angel. I love you my beautiful precious girl."

I stroked back her hair one last time and laid a kiss on her forehead.. the last kiss I'd ever give her. My heart was breaking in two that she wouldn't wake up so she would be able to return it.

Slowly but surly everyone else came into say their goodbyes. Oliver and Annie were the last people in and Oliver brought Annie over to Grace's bedside so she could lay down next to her. Everyone else rejoined them with in five minutes. Elizabeth placed David in the crook of Grace's left arm and Annie was clinging to Grace's waist. I stroked her hair back as I watched her sob.

"Mom, I love you. I'm sorry for all those mean things that I said." She whispered.

I bent down and scooped her up in my arms rocking her back and forth. Leaning down and kissing Grace's forehead once more I whispered. "Don't worry darling. I promise to take care of her for you."

We stayed by Grace's bedside for about an hour and a half and then Oliver suggested that Elizabeth take the children home and put them to bed.

"I'm going to stay here and spend the night. I'll call the house with any news or new developments."

I patted Oliver on the shoulder. " Good night sir."

"Good night Helen."

And we all headed for home.

The next morning around 9:00 Oliver called. We all expected to hear that Grace had passed away in her sleep. What Oliver told his father was completely different.

When Henry hung up the phone he was all smiles.

"Well, Helen it appears as if we have a miracle."

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver just told me that Grace woke up this morning."

My jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think my son would lie to me?"

I shook my head.. still not believing. "I'm assuming he wants us all back at the hospital?"

"Yes, let's all head over there now."  
Annie rode over to the hospital in the car driven by the Asp with me. Elizabeth Mary Henry and David were all with Punjab.

"Mrs. Pugh, I'm so happy Mom is okay."

I rubbed her back. "So am I Annie."

When we got to the hospital Annie ran down the hallway to Grace's room. Oliver was there to greet her at the door.

"Daddy, Mom's awake?"

Oliver smiled. "Yes sweetheart, she asked for you."

Oliver took Annie by the hand and led her in to Grace's room.

" Annie, sweetheart come here." I could hear Grace call to her daughter. My breath hitched at hearing her speak. None of us had heard a word from her in two weeks.

Oliver motioned to us to follow him inside the room.

I looked at Grace holding Annie close to her in her hospital bed.

"Now, what's all this about Daddy saying you blamed my kidnapping on yourself?"

Annie shrugged. "I just thought it was all my fault."

Grace kissed Annie on the forehead. "Oh my precious baby of course it wasn't. Furthurmore, I'm not mad at you anymore for all the stuff you said during our argument. I love you Annie."

Annie was crying tears of joy. " I love you too Mom."

I was crying my own tears of joy. I walked over to Grace's bedside.

Grace reached out for my hand.. I took it and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I love you my beautiful Grace Elizabeth." I whispered leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Helen." Grace whispered.


	5. Birthday Celebrations

**Birthday Celebrations**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 5**

**A/N: ** Chapter 5 of **Cousins** & Chapter 4 of **Holiday Memories** from Mrs. Pugh's perspective.

As I promised Grace we planned a special girls night out for Annie's birthday just the three of us. Oliver stayed home with Molly. Grace was in awe that Annie was turning 15. It really had seemed like only yesterday when she first arrived at the mansion.

We got in the Duisenberg around 5:15 to make the 15 minute drive to Queens to pick up Annie's cousin Isabella. She's Oliver's niece and is one of the most polite girls I've ever met. She's Molly's age and like Grace I wish they both went to the same school so Molly would have someone her age in her class. All the children in her class are a little older than her.

"Hello Isabella." Grace greeted her niece.

"Hi Aunt Grace, Thanks for inviting me to dinner for Annie's birthday."

Grace smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart. We're so happy you could come."

Isabella regarded me shyly. "Hello Mrs. Pugh."

I smiled at her to ease her nervousness. "You can call me Helen if you want dear."

"Okay."

Annie chatted excited with her cousin excitedly throughout the car ride.

"Isabella, how is school going?" Grace asked once we'd sat down at our table and ordered our drinks.

"Fine, Aunt Grace. Thanks for asking. I really like all my classes… especially art. How does Molly like school?"

Grace smiled "She had a rough adjustment to the middle school but she's doing better now. I really wish you girls went to the same school. Molly is so shy and she has trouble making friends."

"I won't mind introducing her to some of my friends sometime. I think she'd really like them a lot."

Grace reached across the table and squeezed her niece's hand. " Thank you Isabella, that would mean so much to Molly."

"Don't worry about it Aunt Grace."

Grace smiled at me.

Later that night as we were on our way home from dropping Isabella off I asked Annie what her favorite part of the evening was.

Annie smiled at Grace and I. "I just enjoyed spending time with you guys and Isabella. This should be a tradition of ours from now on."

Grace nodded. "It definitely will be my darling."

I pulled Grace and Annie into a warm hug. "I love you both so very much." I whispered.

"We love you too Mama." Grace said kissing me on the cheek.

Three weeks later it was time to celebrate Molly's 11th birthday. Annie had orchestrated a surprise party for her and I could Grace was happy about it. "Mama it's so great that Annie is planning this party for Molly."

I smiled. "They have a special relationship don't they?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, very special and very unique. They've been really close to each other since living in the orphanage and I think their bond had only grown stronger since Oliver and I adopted Molly in January."

Molly's birthday dinner started at 6:00 on November 23rd. Annie, Molly and their cousins ate dinner and caught up with each other on how school was going. Once dinner was complete it was time for the surprise party to begin

Annie called over to her little sister. Her cousins joined her by the kitchen door.

"Molly, come here we have a surprise for you!"

Molly looked at her sister curiously. "Really a surprise… what is it?"

Grace grinned at her younger daughter. "Sweetheart, if she told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Just follow your sister and cousins and you'll see."

The five girls walked down the long hallway to the movie room. Kathryn leading the way, followed by Isabella and Margaret. Annie followed behind them covering Molly's eyes.

"Annie, what are you doing? I can't see! "Molly said anxiously.

"I'll uncover your eyes when we get to the movie room." Annie said.

Once they got to the movie room Annie uncovered her sister's eyes.

Molly's mouth fell open in utter shock. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers and a banner that said Happy 11th Birthday Molly."

"Annie, did you do this for me?" Molly asked looking at her sister.

"We all did." Annie said indicating her cousins were in on the plan too.

"Yeah Molly we wanted to do something special for you for your birthday." Isabella said.

Grace and I followed behind minutes later with the dessert and the plates, cups and lemonade. We put them on a table in the back of the movie room. After putting everything down Grace picked her younger daughter up.

"So what do you think of this party your sister planned for you?" Grace asked.

"Mommy, it's so great! But what are we going to do?"

Annie smiled at her sister. "After we have chocolate chip cookies and ice cream sundaes we're going to watch movies and you can pick whatever movies you want to watch."

"Wow, really? Thanks Annie what a fun party!"

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "Happy 11th Birthday baby girl. I love you so much."

Molly returned her mother's kiss. "I love you too Mommy. Let's eat dessert now!"

After we had dessert Grace and I went for a walk on the terrace.

"Well, that party was certainly a smashing success wasn't it?" I asked

Grace smiled. "Yes, it certainly was. I had never seen Molly so happy. She is lucky to have such a wonderful big sister like Annie."

"Annie truly is a wonderful girl."

Grace nodded again. "She certainly is."

I took Grace's hand and squeezed it tightly. "They have a wonderful mother you know,"

Grace returned my squeeze but didn't say anything.

"I love you so very much Grace."

I felt Grace's embrace tighten around me.

"I love you too Mama." She whispered

A year later it was Annie's sweet 16. Oliver and Grace decided to throw Annie a costume party for her birthday since it was so close to Halloween. We prepared her birthday dinner together. Grace was silent most of the time.

"What's on your mind darling?"

Grace sighed, her eyes were misty. "I just can't believe Annie is turning 16 today. In a year and a half she'll be graduating high school. I'm going to miss her so much."

I patted her arm. "Cherish the next couple years as much as you can. You're so close with Annie and I've seen how special she is to you."

Grace nodded. "Definitely. I am also so happy she and Molly are so close with all their cousins."

I smiled "It's wonderful how close-knit this family is. They've been so welcoming to my grandchildren too."

Grace squeezed my hand. "I'm so happy that I feel like I'm part of your family now Mama. It means so much to me."

I kissed her forehead. "You're so special to me Grace. I love you."

Grace returned my kiss placing hers on my cheek. "I love you too Mama."


	6. Forever Flirtatious

**Forever Flirtations**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 6**

**Author's Note ** Chapter 6 of my current collaboration with Mandalicous **Holiday Memories** from Mrs. Pugh's perspective.

The day after Thanksgiving my son Billy called me. The previous day we had a nice relaxing day at home. Grace and Oliver's relatives spent the holiday with their in-laws. It was a wonderful evening. I chatted with Billy for a bit and I was delighted that he'd invited us over on Christmas Day.

Grace was watching me as I spoke on the phone and she was happy to see the look of delight on my face.

"That was my son Billy. We're going to their house on Christmas Day."

Grace was grinning from ear to ear. "Excellent. It will be great to have change of scenery. What time do they want us over for dinner?"

"Around 3."

"Do you suppose it would be too much of a problem to visit Toni and Jim Bennett on the way to Billy's?"

I smiled. "I don't see why not. We should try to leave for New Jersey by at least quarter of 11."

"I'll go upstairs and tell the girls. They'll be so excited."

Christmas Eve we had Gene and Anne Warbucks over for dinner as well as Molly's birth parents and sister Patricia. Patricia still seems a little shy but she is warming up to everyone else in our family quite nicely.

So Gene have you seen Gloria lately?" Oliver asked.

Gene nodded. "Yes, we went down to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving. Jonathan and Patrick are growing up to be handsome young men."

"How come we haven't met them yet Daddy?" Annie asked

Oliver shrugged. "My sister hasn't gotten the chance to come to New York for some reason. Not sure why. Maybe we can go to Massachusetts in the spring to visit them."

Annie grinned. "That would be great. We can visit Aunt Melissa and Christopher too."

Grace smiled at her daughter. "How about we all go to Boston in March and meet all of them for lunch?"

Annie's grin did not disappear. "That's a swell idea Mom."

Grace looked at Patricia. "How are you sweetheart?"

Patricia smiled. "I'm fine Mrs. Warbucks."

Robert smiled at his daughter. "Sweetheart, it's okay for you to call her Grace. We're all family you know."

Patricia nodded. "Okay Daddy."

"How is school Patricia?" Grace asked.

"Fine. I really like my teachers. My favorite subject is probably art."

Gene Warbucks looked at his niece. "So Annie, big year ahead of you next year with starting to look at colleges?"

Annie nodded. "I really can't believe I am going to be a junior. Time has just flown by."

Grace looked at her daughter. She too couldn't believe that by this time next year they would be starting to look at colleges.

"Have you given any thought to what you might want to study?" Anne Warbucks asked.

"Not thinking that far ahead right now.. but I might want to be a teacher."

Grace and I exchanged a smile. She had been studying education before she dropped out of college to take care of her parents before they died. I have been encouraging her for months to go back and finish her degree. I think in January she just may do that… after all she doesn't have all that many credits left to complete.

After a nice relaxing dinner we sat by the fire and the children opened one present each. Then Isabella and Annie played some Christmas carols on the piano for us. It was a lovely evening.

After the guests had left Grace came into my room to kiss me good night.

"Come here baby." I whispered.

Grace climbed in bed next to me and snuggled under the covers. I have always loved the closeness we share. She may not be my birth daughter but she has a special place in my heart and she always will.

"I can't wait to go over to Billy's tomorrow. It's going to be my first time having dinner at your son's house. Molly and Annie are so excited to see Harry and Marie again too."

I squeezed her hand. "Billy is excited to have us over too. He was telling me that Harry got a dog for Christmas so I am sure that Annie and Molly will love playing with him."

Grace was silent.

"What's wrong Gracie Liz?"

"Well, it's just that last year at Christmas I noticed that Ralph was kind of flirting with my sister Melissa. Has he always been flirty?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about Ralph, sweetheart. Ever since he was 10 years old he was always the helpless romantic. He's completely harmless."

Grace still looked unsure. "Okay Mama, if you say so."

I wanted to relieve Grace's unease but I wasn't sure how to. I stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Gracie Liz. Merry Christmas."

Grace's embrace tightened around me. "I love you too Mama. Good night. Merry Christmas."

Grace fell asleep in my arms. Not wanting to disturb her, I let her sleep next to me. I tucked her in, stroking her hair back again and placing a second kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my sweetest angel. Sweet dreams."

The next morning we slept in til 9:15 then got up ate breakfast, opened the rest of the presents and then started getting ready to leave for New Jersey.

As we loaded everything into the Bentley, Grace squeezed my hand. I noticed the look of unease from the night before had not completely gone away.

"Do you want me to talk to Ralph for you sweetheart?"

Grace shook her head. ""Not right away. We'll have to see if my sister's name comes up in conversation first.

Grace had promised Toni and Jim Bennett they'd stop by their house on the way to Billy Pugh's. Annie and Molly were excited to see their cousins Margaret and Larry who they had not seen since Annie's birthday party at the end of October. Annie and Molly were too excited to see their cousins and catch up with on what they had been going on in school to focus on having pre-dinner snacks. We stayed there til about 1:15 or 1:30 and then headed over to Billy's.

When we arrived at Billy's the sound of the doorbell caused the dog to bark.

Billy opened the door. "I hope none of you are allergic to dogs... this was Harry's Christmas gift." He said looking apologetic.

I kissed his cheek softly. "No need to apologize darling."

Harry & Marie entered the hallway. "Hi Grandma Helen!"

Billy took the platters of food from my hands and I laid a kiss on each child's forehead. "Hello my darlings, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! Come on Annie and Molly let's go play with Rascal."

Annie and Molly joined their cousins to go play with Harry's new dog. Frederick and Joanne stayed relatively close to Grace's side… they weren't quite used to the new environment.

Grace bent down and kissed her twins on the head. "Run along and play with your sisters and cousins.'"

"Okay Mama." Joanne said and off they went.

"Don't go too far kids. We'll be having dinner soon." Billy said.

Harry nodded. "Okay Daddy."

As the adults had pre-dinner drinks, I noticed walk Ralph saunter over to Grace cool as a cucumber. He obviously had no idea that Grace was uneasy about him flirting with Melissa.

"So your sister Melissa, is she married?"

Grace almost spat out her wine.

"Ralph, darling, that's rather rude." I said swatting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Ma." I could tell that that comment was not completely sincere.

Grace composed herself. "Yes, Ralph. Melissa is married. She has been for about four years. I'm sure you must remember meeting her husband and son last Christmas."

"Grace, I'm not meaning to be rude or out of line. I just noticed your sister from afar and thought she was gorgeous."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the compliment." Grace said.

"Do you still think I could be friends with her?"

Grace patted Ralph on the shoulder. "I don't see why not. Alex actually just got drafted into the war and is getting deployed in mid-January. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind some company while he's away and her son Christopher would absolutely adore you."

She shot me a look over Ralph's head that said. "Please get me out of here!"

Ralph's grin was a mile wide. "Great."

"Dinner is served." Billy called.

'Thank goodness.' I thought to myself.

We had a wonderful Christmas dinner and Annie and Molly had a lot of fun playing with Rascal. They did not want to leave that dog by the time 8:15 rolled around.

Grace hugged Billy tightly. "Thank you for having us Billy. We had a wonderful time."

Billy returned Grace's squeeze. "The girls are welcome to sleep over whenever they want. I think Marie and Harry would love to see their cousins more often."

Oliver grinned. "I'm sure something can be arranged. Since Toni and Jim Bennett don't live too far from you do you suppose that Margaret and Larry could also come over?"

Billy grinned. "Sure. We'll work something out. Do have their phone number?"

Grace smiled. "I can call Toni when we get home and tell her to give you guys a call. I'm sure we could all arrange a beach trip for the summer."

"That'd be swell!" Annie interjected.

Billy kissed Annie on the forehead. "We'll see you girls soon alright? We love you."

"We love you too Uncle Billy."

On the way home in the car Grace was very quiet.

"Sweetheart, don't let Ralph bother you. As I said he's a helpless romantic."

"I just hope he doesn't devise some sort of scheme to break up Melissa and Alex's marriage."

"Don't jump to conclusions Grace. At the very most I'm sure he'll be good company to Christopher while Alex is away at war."

Grace shrugged and still looked very uneasy. "I wish I never mentioned anything to him about Alex going away."

I squeezed her hand. "Gracie Liz, everything will be fine. You need to stop worrying."

"The first thing I need to do is talk to my sister."

"Well we'll be seeing her New Year's Eve right?"

Grace nodded.

"Why don't the two of us have a private conversation with her then? I think if I'm there with you it will make you feel better."

Grace squeezed my hand. "That would be wonderful."

"My beautiful precious girl, I love you so much." I whispered.

Grace snuggled against me and I pulled her in the embrace that had always made her feel so warm and safe.

"I love you too Mama."

On New Year's Eve we left New York around 1:00 Melissa and Alex were expecting us for dinner around 7:15. Grace was very excited to see her sisters since she had not seen them since Annie's birthday party in October.

We arrived at Melissa and Alex'a apartment in Cambridge around 5:45. This provided us lots of time for Annie and Molly tot tplay with Kathryn Jacob and Christopher. It was at that point that Grace and I decided to talk to Melissa privately.

Once we were in Melissa and Alex's bedroom We all sat down on the bed.

"Melissa, you remember my son Ralph don't you?" I asked

Melissa nodded. " Of course, I remember him from last Christmas he seems like a nice boy."

I smiled. "Yes. He's very nice. He's a bit flirtatious though. Just thought I'd warn you."

Melissa look confused. "Why do you feel the need to warn me?"

Grace looked at her younger sister.

"Lissy, Ralph has a crush on you. I must say it makes me feel a bit awkward."

"Why should it make you feel awkward, you did tell him I was married didn't you?"

Grace nodded.

"I don't see the problem then. I don't mind getting to know him a little better. He is my brother-in law after all."

I squeezed Melissa's hand. "Melissa, Grace has been a little worried that Ralph will devise a scheme to get in the middle of your marriage with Alex and break you guys up."

Melissa gave her sister a strange look. "Why would that even be an issue?"

Grace looked embarrassed. "I let it slip that Alex was getting deployed in January."

"So what? It's going to be lonely here without Alex. Chris has told me numerous times how much he'll miss his father when he's away at war. We don't even know how long he'll be away for."

"You really don't mind that Ralph spends time with you while Alex is away?"

Melissa smiled. "Not at all. It will be good to have another man in the house while Alex is away to keep Chris company. I have a ton of single girlfriends from college I can introduce Ralph to as well so the flirting shouldn't be an issue either."

"At least let's hope not." Grace said.

Melissa squeezed her sister's hand. "Gracie, you worry too much. Everything will work out fine."

I smiled at Grace's younger sister. "That's what I tell her all the time."

"Do you feel better now Gracie Liz?" I asked, laying a kiss on her forehead.

Grace nodded. "Yes, I do Mama. I am so glad the three us had this talk."

"Okay then, let's all go down stairs and start with appetizers."

We left Melissa and Alex's room. Grace reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you." She whispered.

I put my arm around her. "I love you too baby girl."


	7. Preperations For Baby

**Grandmother-To Be**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 7**

Note: This is the epilogue of my story** Forever Changed ** from Mrs. Pugh's perspective

Oliver told the girls at dinner tonight that Grace is pregnant with twins. I couldn't be more excited for this family! Annie and Molly are going to be such wonderful big sisters. I can't wait to spoil those babies rotten!

Grace had not been feeling well earlier today so I brought her some juice and a ham and cheese sandwich. Once the kitchen was all cleaned up I went up to Oliver and Grace's room to go check on Grace. When I entered the room I smiled when I noticed the food tray was empty. Grace looked a little bit better than she did earlier in the day. I sat in the chair by the edge of her bed.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

Grace was positively glowing. She beamed up at me.

"I'm feeling a lot better Mama. Did Oliver tell you and the girls the wonderful news?"

I grinned. "He certainly did! I am so excited for you Gracie Liz."

"I'm so excited but nervous too. What happens if something goes wrong with the pregnancy?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine darling."

I stroked her back from her forehead and kissed it gently.

"I love you Grace."

Grace's hand reached out from underneath the covers and squeezed mine.

"I love you too Mama,"

I decided to let Grace rest and take Annie and Molly shopping for materials to decorate the nursery with. They had no idea what to get at first but finally decided on a zoo animal theme,

" I think the babies will really love the way the way their room will be decorated. " Annie said

I squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure they will sweetheart."

As always Annie was bubbling over with excitement. Molly on the other hand barely said anything the whole shopping trip.

"Molly, darling what's on your mind?" I asked on the way home.

She shrugged. " Nothing."

I could tell she wasn't willing to tell me something. I would get it out of her sooner or later.

Later that evening after dinner Grace came into my room looking concerned.

"Mama, Annie said that Molly was unusually quiet during your shopping trip today. Did you ask her what was wrong?""

I nodded. "I did. She said nothing was bothering her but I could tell she had something on her mind."

"Do you think it could have something to do with the pregnancy?"

I shrugged.. "I don't know. Maybe we should try to talk to her together."

Grace nodded. "Okay."

And try we did… we were very unsuccessful in getting any information out of Molly however.

At the beginning of August I had some welcome time off because Oliver and Grace took the girls on vacation. After they got home Grace came into my room looking sad.

"Come here sweetheart." I said patting the bed next to me.

Grace sat down and I pulled her in to a warm embrace.

"Why so glum? Didn't you all have a nice vacation?"

Grace nodded. A tear escaped from her eye and made its way down her cheek.

"Did you find out what was bothering Molly while you were away?"

Grace nodded again. She remained silent. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Gracie Liz darling, please don't cry."

I rubbed her back and pulled a handkerchief from my apron pocket dabbing at her eyes.

Grace took a few moments to compose herself then she spoke.

"Yes Mama, I did find out what has been bothering Molly. My heart is just torn up about it."

"What's been on her mind?"

"I think she's a bit jealous of the babies."

"Jealousy is normal for any child who is expecting a new sibling."

Grace nodded. "I know, I remember feeling the same way. I was about Molly's age before my sister Melissa was born."

"What's the problem then?"

Grace looked down at the bedspread. "Molly is worried that Oliver and I won't love her and Annie the same way once the babies are born."

My jaw dropped.

"That's ridiculous."

Grace nodded. "Oliver feels the same way. He doesn't quite understand why she think we'd love her and Anne any differently than we would our own children."

I titled Grace's chin up so she was looking directly into my eyes.

"You mustn't worry about this too much sweetheart. Every child deals with this. You and Oliver just need to prove to her that you love her."

Grace looked frustrated. "That's the problem. I feel like Molly should know that we love her and Annie just as much as we would love the babies when they are born. The fact that they are adopted shouldn't affect anything. Why should we have to prove anything to her?"

"As I said you mustn't worry.. This will pass."

Grace nuzzled into my chest. "I love you Mama."

I stroked her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby girl."

The next day after school I knocked on Molly's door.

"Come in." she called

I opened the door.

"Hi Grandma Helen!"

"Hi Sweetheart, can we talk?"

Molly nodded. I patted a spot on her bed and she sat down

"Am I in trouble?"

I shook my head. "No darling. Your mother is a little worried about you though."

"Why?"

"She told me that you're a little bit anxious about being forgotten about when the babies are born."

Molly nodded. She looked down at her bedspread glumly.

"I don't mean to make Mommy sad. I love her a lot."

I squeezed her tightly. "Oh darling, I have no doubt in my mind that you do. She loves you and Annie very much."

"Why do you think that she'll forget about you once the babies are born?"

"Well because we're adopted and the babies will be their own children."

As I had down with Grace the day before I took Molly's chin and titled it upward so she was looking directly in my eyes.

"Molly., your birth parents gave your mother and father a wonderful gift. You and your sister. Both of you brighten up this household and we all love you so dearly. Just because your mom is having a baby does not mean that you and Annie will be loved any less."

Molly still looked uncertain. "Are you sure Grandma Helen?"

I rubbed her back. "Of course sweetie pie,"

"I love you Grandma Helen."

I kissed her on the head. "I love you too Molly."

On a late September morning I woke up around 7:00. I saw a note on the kitchen table from Oliver and smiled when I saw. It said that Grace had gone into labor and the babies were about to make their entrance into the world.

Annie came into the kitchen "Grandma Helen, why aren't Mom and Daddy up yet?"

I squeezed her tightly. "Annie, your mother is in labor. Your brother and sister will be coming shortly."

"Oh boy oh boy! How soon?"

"This note says that we have to wait for their phone call. After that we'll head to the hospital."

The three of us ate breakfast, At around 9:20 the phone rang. Oliver was on the other end of the line.

"Come on down. Grace had the babies about five minutes ago."

"Is she up for vistiors that soon?"

"Yes. Grace can't wait for Annie and Molly to meet their siblings."

"We're on our way."

I hung up the phone. Annie grinned at me

"Was that Daddy?"

"Yes, your brother and sister are here. Let's go to the hospital,"

"Oh boy o h boy!"

Annie bounced out of her chair and brought her dirty dishes to the sink then she headed up to her room. Molly and I were left alone. She was quietly finishing her pancakes.

"Sweetheart, aren't you excited?"

Molly shrugged.

I could sense she was a little bit worried about being forgotten about.

"Sweetheart, remember what we talked about? Your mother and father love you very much."

"Okay Grandma Helen. I'll go get ready to go to the hospital now to see Mommy."

I was sad that Molly was still feeling slighted by the birth of the babies. I had no clue how to make her feel better.

When we got to the hospital and asked the receptionist where Grace's room Annie bolted down the hall to her mother's room. Molly and I went to the gift shop to buy some presents.

"Molly did you want to buy something for your brother and sister?"

Molly nodded. "I have no clue what though."

"Take a look around."

"Okay."

It took her about 10 minutes but she met me at the cash register armed with two teddy bears.

I paid for everything and we headed for Grace's room

Annie met us at the door.

"Molly the babies are so cute. They're really tiny though."

Molly and I entered Grace's room.

Oliver took the flowers from me and put them on Grace's bedside table and then took the teddy bears from Molly and put them in the bassinets. He then went over to Molly and took her hand.

"Sweetheart, come meet your brother and sister."

"What names did you decide on?"

"Your brother's name is Frederick Oliver and your sister's name is Joanne Rachel."

I choked up at Joanne's middle name.. Grace must have made the decision to name her after her mother.

Molly leaned over and kissed Frederick's head gently. "Welcome to the family ." she whispered.

Oliver took one of the babies from Grace and I took her free hand in mine,

"They're so precious Grace. I'm so happy for all of you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Mama. I love you."

" I love you too my beautiful precious girl."

Grace patted an empty spot on the bed., gesturing toward Molly.

"Come here sweetie pie."

Molly scrambled up on the bed and curled into her mother's side.

"Never forget how much I love you and your sister." She whispered.

Molly kissed Joanne's head and then Grace's cheek.

"I won't Mommy. I love you."

We all stood in content silence. I could tell Grace was grateful to have such a wonderful family. I couldn't be more happy. She may not be my birth daughter but she's just as special to me as my own daughter. I am so happy she came into my life.

I own no Annie characters. Frederick and Joanne are my original characters. After the new year I hope to write a story where their chearacters and their relationships with Annie and Molly are deeper explored. Stay tuned for that and more of Holiday Memories. Merry Christmas everyone!


	8. The Boyfriend

**The Boyfriend**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 8**

**SPOILER ALERT!** If you are following my collaboration with Mandalicious **Holiday Memories** be aware that this is chapter 12 of that story from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. Chapter 7 has not even been written yet but I was on a roll a week or so ago so I wrote chapter 12 in a matter of 3 or 4 hours. My advance apologies to Mandalicious for working a bit too far ahead on this story Merry Christmas Everyone. I own no rights to any Annie characters. Grace's family was created by Mandalicous as were Molly's birth parents and sister Patricia. Oliver's side of the family and Annie's birth parents are my original characters. We co-created Mrs. Pugh's family.

This house has been a buzz with preparations for Annie's high school graduation. I can hardly believe she'll be graduating high school in about 2 weeks. She's really matured into a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of her. I know Grace is too and that she's been taking Annie's graduation rather hard.

One night last week after dinner she came into my room looking somber.

"Come here darling."

I patted the bed next to me. Grace sat down and I pulled her close to me.

"Getting a bit sad about Annie's graduation aren't you?"

Grace nodded. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Mama, I'm going to miss her so much. She brings so much light and energy to this house. It won't be the same without her at home."

I nodded. "It's never easy to send your first child off to college. I remember feeling the same way when my son Billy graduated."

"Wouldn't you agree my relationship with Annie is very unique?"

I nodded. "I know how special she is to you Grace. I think we should all do a special girls night at some point this summer or maybe all go on vacation together."

"That's a great idea. Would it be okay if my nieces Isabella and Kathryn come too?"

"Why not? The more the merrier."

Grace brightened at this. "Great!. I'll talk to my sister and sister in law and we'll start planning something. I'm sure Annie and Molly will love having a vacation with their cousins. They seem to get along the best with Kathryn and Isabella."

I kissed Grace on top of the head. "I love you baby girl."

Grace gave me a squeeze. "I love you too Mama. You're my very best friend."

The weather on the day of the graduation was mild and blustery. The stadium was packed. Grace sat between Oliver and I in the bleachers.

"There's our baby Grace." Oliver whispered.

Grace was choked up with emotion. She didn't respond all she did was squeeze my hand Oliver's hand.

"You two have done such a wonderful job with raising your children. I have no doubt that your parents would be proud of you Gracie Liz."

Grace choked up at the mention of her parents. She leaned over and kissed my cheek and then kissed Oliver's.

"I love you both so much." she whispered.

After the ceremony there was a buffet lunch back at the house. Grace and Oliver gave a special toast to Annie which was absolutely beautiful. I teared up a little bit. As everyone went to their tables for lunch I smiled feeling very happy to be part of such a special day for Annie.

Summer seemed to fly by. As our special vacation drew near Grace was on the phone with her sister Jen and her sister in law Anne to plan our special all girls vacation. Oliver had booked a special week away.. a lovely beach vacation in Cape Cod. Molly Annie and Joanne were so excited to be spending time with their cousins. It was a wonderful week at the beach.

On August 31st it was an emotional day. Annie was leaving for Princeton. While it wasn't that far away it was hard to say goodbye to her. Annie embraced her sisters tightly.

"I will miss both of you so much but you can definitely come and stay over in my dorm."

"Can we Mama?" Joanne looked at Grace excitedly.

Grace scooped up her youngest daughter. "I don't see why not."

I was the next to hug Annie.

"I love you sweetheart. You're off to do wonderful things."

"I love you too Grandma Helen."

Once the car was all packed we made the hour and a half drive to Princeton. We helped Annie unpack and met her roommate Emma who is from Boston. I have no doubt she and Annie will become fast friends. As we were leaving Grace handed Annie a small box with the present in it we'd brought for her when were on vacation.

"I love you sweetheart. " she whispered.

"I love you too Mom," Annie replied.

As we departed from the campus I squeezed Grace's hand tightly

"She's on a wonderful road to success darling. Our pride in her will continue to grow."

Grace nodded. "I hope she likes the present we got her."

"She most certainly will. I have no doubt about it."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Gracie Liz."

At the end of October Grace, Molly Joanne and I went down to Princeton for a girls weekend for Annie's 19th birthday. Annie's aunt Toni and cousin Maragret would also be meeting up with us.

When we got to her dorm Annie was waiting outside for us. Joanne and Molly ran to greet their sister.

"Hi Annie!" they chorused.

Annie wrapped her sisters in a warm embrace. "I am so happy to see you guys. We're gonna have a fun day today."

Grace and I were next to embrace Annie. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Grace said.

We spent a wonderful day touring the Princeton campus. Around 4"O clock Molly asked Annie something we weren't expecting.

"Is Hector joining us for dinner?"

Grace Toni and I looked at her.

"Who is Hector? " I asked.

Annie blushed. "Hector is a boy I met in my history class We get along really well."

"Are the two of you dating?" Grace asked.

"Yes. And no, Molly he can't make it to dinner tonight he has other plans. He can't wait to meet you guys at Thanksgiving though."

I hugged Annie tightly.

"This is wonderful news Annie. We're all so very happy for you. Let's hurry along now our reservation is a4 4:30. We don't want to be late."


	9. Moving On

**Moving On**

**The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 9**

Events of my current one shot **5 Year Anniversary** from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. These two vignettes set the scene for my upcoming collaboration with Mandalicious which will be a sequel to **Holiday Memories** which is yet to be titled. I own no rights to characters from Annie or lyrics to **Closing Time** by Semisonic

"So gather up your jackets

Move it to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Every new beginning

comes from some other beginning's end."

~**Closing Time Semisonic**

It's quite amazing how fast time passes by. I've been working here for almost 20 years, Grace came into my life 6 years ago and married Oliver 5 years ago. This family has gone through so much and is so much better because of it. Grace may not be my birth daughter but she will be forever special to me. I couldn't be happier that she is part of my life.

Grace and Oliver went away for a week in April for their 5 year anniversary. It was especially hard to Joanne to have her parents gone for a week. She is just as close with Grace as Annie is. It makes me remember when Oliver and Grace were first married and went away on their honeymoon.

As Grace and Oliver's car pulled out of the driveway to drive to Western Massachusetts I scooped up my youngest surrogate granddaughter in my arms.

"No time to be sad. Let's go inside and have lunch and then you can help me make some cookies." I said kissing Joanne on the cheek softly.

"Okay Grandma Helen. I love you!"

"I love you too my sweet Joanne."

That night when it was time for bed I found Joanne in Grace and Oliver's room. I remembered she often liked to snuggle with Grace in bed and they would read bedtime stories together.

"Come along sweetheart. Let's get ready for bed."

"Will you read me a story Grandma Helen?"

"Of course dear."

The week seemed to fly by in a blur. Late Friday afternoon Grace and Oliver came home. Joanne flew down the front steps and into Grace's arms,

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you much!" Joanne nuzzled into Grace's neck.

"We missed you too sweetie. Were you good for Grandma Helen?"

Joanne nodded.

"That's good to hear. We bought all of you presents from our trip,"

"Horary!

After dinner Grace knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in Gracie Liz!"

Grace was all smiles.

"So you had a good trip?"

Grace nodded "Oh yes. Very much so Mama! The Berkshires are lovely!"

"I can't say I've ever been there."

"I think we should all go there as a family sometime. You'd love it and so would the children. There is so much to do there."

Grace was silent for five minutes…looking very deep in thought.

"What's on your mind darling?"

"How do you feel about selling this place?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"Well, on our trip Oliver proposed that we should downsize to a smaller house.. Perhaps move to Queens."

"Why on earth would he want to do that?"

"This place is getting to big for us. Now that Annie is off to college there's really no need for us to live in this big place. It's too overwhelming. Oliver is planning to retire in two years and would prefer to live in a much smaller house… maybe an apartment or a ranch."

"So he'd fire all the staff?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

I looked down at the bedspread unsure of what I should say.

"I'll certainly miss everyone. This staff has become like a family over the years."

Grace nodded. "I know how you feel about that Mama. Just think though this could be a new beginning for all of us. I could get a teaching job in Queens and Molly and Isabella would finish off high school together."

"What happens after that though? Would we still stat in Queens?"

Grace shrugged. "I have to call my sister tomorrow and find out if she is still planning on moving to Boston. I would like to be closer to my family so moving to Boston might be something we'd do down the line."

I pulled Grace close to me, rubbing her back and kissing her on the forehead. "I look forward to what's ahead for this family so much. I love you to ends of the earth Gracie Liz. You are everything to me."

Grace looked at me lovingly and kissed my cheek softly before snuggling into my chest. "I love you too Mama."

Three weeks later Annie returned home for the summer from college after we had a nice welcome home dinner we all went into Oliver's office.

"So what's the rest of the exciting news?" Annie asked. Grace had told Annie on the way home that her sister Jennifer and two children would be moving to Boston in about a month or so.

"How do you feel about moving to Queens?" Grace asked her children.

She was met with dumbfounded silence.

The first words of Annie's mouth were "How soon?"

Oliver ginned. "We don't know yet sweetheart. It depends how long it will take us to sell this house and to find a plave to live In Queens. Uncle Gene is taking me apartment hunting on Friday."

"I don't want to move." Joanne protested

"Yeah, neither do I." Frederick said.

Grace knelt down in front of her youngest children.

"I know this is hard to take in darlings but I think this will be a wonderful experience for all of us."

"Why are we moving?" Joanne whispered she looked very close to tears.

"Your father wants to retire soon and wants to downsize." Grace said matter of factly.

"This house is getting too big for us." Oliver added.

"But you'll fire Drake, Mrs. Greer and all the staff? Grandma Helen too?" Frederick asked.

I walked over to the couch and scooped up my surrogate grandson into my arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere my precious boy. We're all going to move to Queens together."

Annie looked at Molly " Just think Mol, you've always wanted to go to school with Isabella now that will finally happen… at least for three years til you go to college."

Molly looked at Grace and smiled broadly. " This is great news and while I am going to miss all my friends here I can't wait to go school with Isabella. It's going to be great. I already fit in so well with all her friends."

Joanne got up from the couch and ran from the room in tears.

"Oh dear. I should go talk to her." Grace said.

I patted her arm, "I'll go."

I left the office and went up to Joanne's bed room. She was laying face down on her bed convulsing in sobs.

"Baby girl, come see Grandma Helen."

I sat down on her bed and she slowly crawled into my lap.

"Shh my sweet little girl please don't cry."

Joanne continued to sob for about five minutes. I pulled a handkerchief from my apron pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"I don't want to move to Queens." She finally managed to whisper.

"It's not that far darling. Just think of all the new friends you'll make."

"What about my friends here? I don't want to leave them."

"We'll only live 15 minutes away from the city, Your mom and dad can take you here on the weekends to see them."

"It won't be the same."

Grace was standing in the doorway. She joined me on the bed and her hand met mine rubbing Joanne's back comfortingly.

"My sweet baby girl, I know this news is especially hard for you and your brother. I warned your father it may difficult to deal with but please don't think of it as saying good bye to your friends. Think of it as saying see you later."

Joanne looked at Grace and outstretched her arms. Grace took her from me and continued to rub her back kissing her forehead gently.

I love you Mommy and Grandma Helen."

I kissed Joanne's forehead softy. "We love you too our sweet little angel."


	10. A Family Crisis

**A Family Crisis**

** The Daughter I Never Had Chapter 10**

**Spoiler Alert! ** Chapter 3 of my recent collaboration with Mandalicious New** Beginnings **from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. **This has not been posted yet but it has been written.**

On a Wednesday afternoon in mid- April Grace's sister Jennifer called in hysterics. Apparently her husband who has been absent for the past fifteen years finally decided to make an appearance. Why he'd have the gumption to show up after all this time none o usf really know.

At dinner that night Grace made an announcement.

"We're calling an emergency Warbucks family meeting in a couple days."

Annie and Molly exchanged a look. "What about?" Annie asked.

"Well, your Aunt Jen just called. Your Uncle Willie is back in town and it's been a shock to her and Kathryn."

"Uncle Willie.. I've never heard of him before." Molly said

Oliver cleared his throat.

"Your Uncle Willie abandoned your aunt and cousins several years ago leaving your aunt Jen to raise Jacob and Kathryn on her own."

Annie's jaw dropped in horror. "Oh, my gosh! I never knew that before. Poor Katie and Jake. I feel so bad for them."

"How's Katie dealing with this news?" Molly asked

Grace shook her head. "Not very well. That's why we're calling this emergency family meeting. We're going down to your Aunt Melissa's in a few days.

I squeezed Grace's hand under the table. "Should I come along too?"

Grace nodded. "Yes Mama. Jen, Kathryn and Jacob need as much support as possible right now."

On Friday we dismissed Joanne, Frederick Annie and Molly early from school and headed down to Boston around 1:00pm. We were meeting at Melissa and Alex's apartment in Cambridge. Jen and her children had moved to Massachuetts in mid-December and did not live very far from Melissa and Alex.

When we arrived at Melissa and Alex's house Christopher opened the door smiling at us broadly.

"Hi Guys. Everyone is waiting for you in the office."

Grace kissed her nephew on the forehead and we followed him down the hallway. Melissa met us outside the office door.

" We would like to talk to your aunt and Kathryn in private so I'm going to take you guys into the family room to watch a movie." Melissa said to Annie.

Annie nodded. "Okay Aunt Melissa."

Melissa led the children off to the tv room. We entered the office. Jennifer was sitting in an easy chair and Kathryn was standing behind her. Both of them looked as if they had not slept well in several days.

Immediately after the door was closed Jennifer burst into tears. Kathryn put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

I walked over to where Jennifer was seated and looked her straight in the eye.

"How old were the children when Willie abandoned you?" I asked... I knew nothing of their family's history.

"Jake was an infant and Katie was almost five."

"So it's been 10 years?"

"Give or take a few."

"I just don't know what to think." She said softly through her tears.

Oliver had fire in his eyes. "That bastard! I can't believe he'd dare bother to show his face after all these years. Does he want money or something?"

Jennifer looked at her brother in- law. "To be honest Oliver, I don't really know what he wants from us.. We'll find that out when we go to Connecticut on Thanksgiving."

Melissa looked at her niece. "Katie, sweetheart, how have you been dealing with all this?"

Kathryn looked from Melissa to Alex to Oliver to Grace and back again as if deciding which relative's arms to fall into before convulsing in sobs.

"Not very well." She whispered, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

Grace approached her godchild. "Come here baby girl; let's go sit on the couch."

All Kathryn could do was nod. Grace took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa. Once they sat down Kathryn laid her head in Grace's lap. I grabbed a tissue from pocket and dabbed at her cheeks.

Grace stroked her bangs back laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Kathryn Grace, I know this is a lot for you to take in and so many emotions must be running through your head."

"Why would he leave us like that and then come back as if nothing has happened?"

Grace looked at her sisters, brother in law and husband and then looked at me unsure of how to answer her.

"None of us know that for certain sweetie pie." Melissa said.

"I just feel so angry! If he REALLY loved us he **NEVER** would have left us." Kathryn spat out angrily.

Jennifer knelt on the floor in front of the couch " Sweetheart, I told you even though your father left us he loves you. That will never ever change!"

Kathryn sat up on the couch so Jennifer could sit on her other side once Jennifer sat down Kathryn turned to face her.

"I don't believe you! How can you forgive him for what he did to us?"

"We'll both learn to forgive him eventually honey… it will just take time." Jennifer kissed Kathryn on the forehead.

Grace reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. "I love the two of you very much. You both will get through this rough spot just fine… just keep the faith."

Kathryn leaned over and kissed her aunt's cheek. "We love you too Aunt Grace."

**Reminder**! I own no characters from Annie. Grace's sisters and their familes are Mandalicious's original characters. Frederick and Joanne are my original characters.


End file.
